Keiran Quinn Morcant
Biography & Background Born on the longest night of the year, Keiran had great expectations placed on him even before the day he came into the world. As the first son to the family head of the Morcant family, he would one day have to assume that very same position. However, due to his kin mostly having kept relationships inside the family for generations to keep the blood pure, Keiran was born a sickly child, much like his father. During his first year of life, an illness nearly claimed his life, but thanks to skilled healers, he was able to pull through. Due to his fragile health, Keiran's earliest years was spent in near isolation, his parents fearing that other children might infect him. Being surrounded by adults, there was rarely time for playing and most of his time was on studying and practicing good manners. His parents expected him to become an excellent wizard and they often tried to coax the young Keiran into using magic, even before it had begun to manifest. That finally happened at the age of 5, when his mother found the boy playing near a small pool of water, manipulating the water into the shape of a cat. From that day, his parents would often find him near water, performing the same trick. Barely months before Keiran were to turn 7, his father, Aurelius, fell gravely ill and had to be admitted to a hospital for witches and wizards. His state gradually worsened and just one week after Keiran's 7th birthday, he passed away. While his sister hardly understood the situation, Keiran was hit hard by the loss of his father. His mother, however, insisted that he should stay strong as other members of the family would surely seek to assume Aurelius' position in the family due to Keiran's age. His mother was right about the family. Over the years, Keiran lost count of the men trying to snatch the position of family head from his mom - she had insisted on taking the position until Keiran came of age to ensure no one could keep him from it. He and his sister were often the subjects of slander, even moreso than their mother. While Keiran kept calm for his mother and sister, the talks sowed a seed of deep distrust towards others within him. His mother fearing for Keiran's safety hired a trusted friend to tutor Keiran until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. This friend would become the only person Keiran dared open up to, as he did not care about Keiran's status or family. The freedom that came with his training began opening Keiran's eyes to the possibilities in life - and that perhaps there was more in the world than family and blood pride. At the age of 11, Keiran received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, just as expected. While his mother was reluctant to let him go, she was aware that the education was certainly for the best, despite her opinion that Hogwarts was polluted with "filthy blood". The trip to Diagon Alley was a long one, forcing them to stay in the area for a few days. That was the place Keiran, for the first time ever, was introduced to the broad wizarding community, at last encountering wizards that were not all conservative purebloods. It was strange to him how all these other people could be so different from him, simply because they could not trace their families back hundreds of years. However, his mom made sure that he had no chance to converse with someone below his status. On the day he left on the Hogwarts Express, his mother had reminded him several times to not waste time on anyone not of pure blood. Those words remained in the back of his head as he boarded the train. On his way through the compartments, he came across a small group of students whom he began to speak with. All of them were confident of what houses they would go to. Keiran was no different in that regard.However, the situation was far from what he had imagined when the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head. While Keiran had been sure that he would belong to the same house as his parents and grandparents before him, the hat went around in circles, questioning whether Ravenclaw would not be better suited for someone of his skill or perhaps even Gryffindor if he dared to stand against his family. In the end, the hat agreed to put him in Slytherin as he so desired. But the words of the Sorting Hat continued to haunt him that very night. "Does your family's pride and blood truly matter as much as you believe it does? Personality & Nature Keiran is the oldest child of the Morcant family, a traditionalist pureblood family from Wales, who can trace their ancestry back to the sixteenth century. His conservative upbringing is showing in that he is certainly biased towards anyone who is not of pure wizard ancestry. He is incredibly charismatic, surprisingly outgoing and certainly has a way with words. If one decides to cross him, they should be prepared for a verbal backlash. Despite his confident and proud demeanor, Keiran hides many insecurities. While he was taught how to socialize, his life was quite sheltered as he was a sickly child - a fragility he has never quite gotten over. He is a natural people pleaser, something that is very obvious from the way he suppresses his own desires. This is especially visible in the way he always puts his family and its honor before anything else. Having witnessed the deception and dublicity in the various branches of his family, Keiran has become extremely self-preserving. He is certainly loyal to the few he would dare to call friends, but should the need arise, he would not hesitate to push someone away before they can hurt him. He is a very sensitive individual and he often takes criticism very personally. He also has a strong intuition and a very good judge of character when he dares to trust his intuition. His upbringing has, however, has taught him to prioritize logic over gut feeling which results in inner conflict. Although many would assume Keiran is as conservative as his parents, that is not quite the truth. In fact, he enjoys many of the wonders (even Muggle-things) that he never experienced in his upbringing - music being his greatest passion. Appearance & Looks Keiran is rather short for his age and his skinny build gives him a lanky appearance. His skin is pale, due to his mild chronic anemia, and peppered with freckles. He wears his wavy dark brown hair swept back from his face. His eyes are almondshaped, hazel in color and always with a hint of a smile. Keiran is almost exclusively wearing his robes. On the off-chance he is not, he wears a pair of black dress pants combined with a dress shirt in simple colors, always - always - with a matching tie. Appearances are important! Possessions His wand. It is an old family heirloom that his family claims to have owned since Arthurian times and (even if Keiran doubts it is that old) he is honored to be its new master. His diary. Before he attended Hogwarts, Keiran had a private tutor he became very close to. The tutor gave him the diary to write down the thoughts he could not share openly. His silver locket with a picture of his late father. Although Keiran lost him at an early age, he remembers his father as a loving man. A small cat plush with a missing eye. It was his little sister's most beloved plush and she gave it to him so it could look after him while he was at Hogwarts. Relationships Aurelius Cador Morcant Born into the main branch of the Morcant family, Aurelius eventually became head of the family. Due to the closed-off nature of the family and the tendency to marry cousins and second cousins, Aurelius would often fall ill as a result. He passed away at the age of only 30 after months of severe illness, leaving behind his wife and two children - Keiran at 7 and Arthuria at barely 4. Bedelia Guinevere Morcant Born into a branch of the Morcant family, Bedelia married her second cousin, Aurelius. Extremely conservative, she detests those who have muggle blood in their families and she chose to raise her children to have the same views. After the passing of her husband, she became the head of the family and will be until Keiran comes of age. Arthuria Niamh Morcant The youngest child of Aurelius and Bedelia Morcant. She is 13 and currently attending her 3rd year of Hogwarts. In many ways, she is the opposite of her brother. Unlike her sensitive and intuitive brother, Arthuria is a true Ravenclaw, using her logic and objectivity to take her forward. She is, however, still very close with Keiran. Trivia & Tidbits Keiran has a particular talent for water-aspected spells. While some of it can be attributed to his wand, this unusual affinity towards water is an oddity that is sometimes seen in his family. Due to his excellent intuition and his wand's natural affinity towards the subject, Keiran excels in Divination, but awful at using hexes. Keiran suffers from mild chronic anemia - it makes him easily lightheaded and more prone to fainting than other people. Cats seem to love Keiran, but he is no good handling avians, which gives him troubles with owls. Keiran has a small birthmark on his inner thigh he thinks resembles the head of a cat. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Category:Student Category:Male Category:Gaelicat Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes